


morning routine

by kibachiin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, sort of implied suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibachiin/pseuds/kibachiin
Summary: Kaito prepares for the day.





	

  1. Wake up. Stare unmoving at the ceiling for 20 minutes. Eventually force yourself out of bed.
  2. Limp down the hall because your joints are stiffest in the morning. Stand in the doorway to Haruto’s room and bask in the quiet moment where you can pretend everything’s okay, Haruto breathing softly and unburdened and you smiling fondly.
  3. Escape to the bathroom before you let yourself notice your brother’s gaunt cheeks and too-pale skin. Swallow down a handful of painkillers but do not exceed the maximum dose because you can’t die, not yet and not like that.
  4. Shower under water as hot as you can stand it. Roll the sharp stiffness out of your wrists, your shoulders, your ankles until it subsides into a dull ache. Forget to wash your hair.
  5. Get dressed in a haze and head to the kitchen.
  6. Make breakfast. Hope he’ll eat it this time.
  7. Offer a soft “good morning” to Haruto when he sits down at the table, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.
  8. He doesn’t eat. Neither do you. Speak gently to him as he pushes his food around his plate and stares at you with dull eyes. Sip your black coffee to force down the lump in your throat.
  9. Clench your teeth and bite your tongue when that man comes to take Haruto away again. 
  10. Leave. Spread mechanical wings that are heavy on your shoulders but lighter than the lead weight in your gut. 
  11. Tear yourself apart to make him whole again. 



**Author's Note:**

> im not very far into zexal yet but i have a lot of feelings abt the tenjous  
> also i know this is very short but ive never posted my writing to a fanfic archive before and i am. nervous lmao pls be gentle with me


End file.
